1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horticultural scissors, and more particularly to a horticultural scissors capable of reducing the abrasion of a pivot and labor-saving.
2. Description of the Related Art
A horticultural scissors is used to trim grasses and trees in a garden and is not easy as well as paper-cut. While cutting plants and branches and leaves with certain thick and big, the scissors must overcome great resistance than that of normal articles. A great loading may occur on a pivot shaft of combining two blades of a conventional horticultural scissors to have a problem of easily wearing the pivot shaft. Consequently, the two blades may be further loosed to influence the cutting function of the conventional horticultural scissors.